Because It's Not Love But It's Still A Feeling
by Quiet Milk
Summary: Jasper's been a good-boy, and Maria rewards him.One-shot, lemons


**Just a little Jasper/Maria one shot. **

**I don't own either character.**

"Jasper, you've been a good boy." Maria smiled faintly at me. I felt my muscles tighten. We'd been together for a few months now, and I was definitely her favourite, but that didn't change the fact she could try to kill me at any moment.

"Anything for you, Maria." I answered, mirroring her expression. She giggled, reminding me of a toddler.

"I brought you a present; I know you'll love her." She gestured to a quaking teenage girl behind her. I sent her a wave of calm, inhaling her scent at the same time. _Ahh, what a smell. _

"I will, Maria. Thank you." As I walked towards the girl, Maria murmured-

"You can thank me properly later." And then she was gone. I felt a strange fire burning brightly in the pit of my stomach, and I hesitated for a fraction of a second as I pondered this emotion. It wasn't something I'd experienced for a very long time. I returned my gaze to the girl. She had warm caramel skin that was stretched over her curvy body, and shining black hair. She was the most beautiful human I'd ever seen, but paled in comparison to my vampire companions. Her huge chocolate eyes had over-flowed with tears, which danced down her pink flushed cheeks.

"Shhh, you'll be okay." I pressed one cool finger to her lips, sending her reassurance and peace. A slow smile lit up her features, and I heard her heart speed up, teasing me. I pulled her into a hug, and felt her surprise upon discovering my whole body was as cool as my finger. Slowly, using all the self-control I had, I ran my lips up and down her throat. She whimpered, and I felt her lust.

"Playing with your food, Jasper? That's unlike you." Maria had returned. She was curious and a little amused.

"Food?" The girl whispered. I smiled softly at her, and then finally bit into her neck. She hissed in pain before I had sucked her dry. Maria applauded gently as she approached me. I dropped the body.

"Ready to express your gratitude?" She slid one finger over my collarbone. Once again, I felt a stirring of passion.

"I think the time is right, ma'am." I drawled back. She stood on her toes and only just reached my shoulders. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she pulled herself up so she could kiss me. It was rough and untamed, but I kissed her back in the same way.

"Have you ever kissed someone before, Jasper?" She pulled back. I shook my head. She smirked and kissed me again, her tongue tracing my bottom lip. Unsure of what to do, I opened my mouth to hers. Our tongues danced, becoming more and more aggressive until it was a battle, not a dance. Her legs were wrapped tightly around my waist, and one of her hands was exploring my chest and abdomen, her slim fingers hovering over my now taut nipple. She ran her fingers over it, causing me to shiver. She tore off her shirt, and I had an idea. I'd heard enough in the army to know what to do. I dropped my head and took one her petite breasts into my mouth. I rolled her nipple with my tongue, sucking and nipping as she moaned, encouraging me.

"Oh God! I thought you'd never done this before." She panted. I grinned and removed my own shirt. She hissed.

"Enough." And removed my trousers. Her lips were on my ear, teasing me, licking the sweet spots. In a second we were both completely nude. I carried her to the table a few metres from where we were standing, and placed her on it. She pulled me onto the table with her, and rolled so I was under her.

"Let me drive, honey." She moaned, placing herself carefully on my member. I growled, and she started moving, back and forth, then around in circles. I felt my eyes roll back into my head. Tension was building low in my stomach, spreading through my body like a disease.

"Your turn." Maria mumbled, spinning us again. I was completely governed by my emotions, and hers. The lust was so powerful. I pumped into her, harder and faster, and she climaxed with a scream. A moment later I came with a deep growl. As soon as I'd finished, she jumped from the table.

"Thanks, Major. I'll see you!" She skipped from the room. I stared after her. Without her emotions, raw lust and passion, I felt lonely. I felt dirty and used. But this was better than hate. It was better than fury, deception, conceit and the pain I could feel. Because it wasn't love, but it was still a feeling.

Maria and I continued this way. We would hunt, then we would celebrate, our 'celebrations' becoming more and more violent. Each time I felt more self-loathing. I wondered if I could ever properly love a woman, one who loved me.

My answer was no.


End file.
